


Connor does not have mental fun

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And thinking everythings been replaced, Even though thats cannon, Hes getting better and isnt dead, Im sorry u had to read this, M/M, Psychotic connor, Triggers for unreality, psychotic, this is shit, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor has an unreality episode out of the blue





	Connor does not have mental fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey homies im psychotic therefore connor is my son now sorry i dont make the rules also dont hit me for writing this

It happened out of the blue. Connor was fine one moment, swirling his tea in one hand and fidget in the other, telling Evan about his day and his visit with the counselor. Evan, hands folding together as his own source of comfort, smiled and nodded at everything Connor said. It was comforting for both of them. But Connor’s mind just seemed to love ruining these situations for him. 

It began after he’d said something about the milk being replaced, and Connor’s mind went wild. Replaced. Replaced, everything in this room replaced with an exact copy, and he wouldn't even know. Evan’s cast isn't real, it's fake, Connor’s name in bold letters refabricated for a reason unknown to him. He’d come home to everything exactly as it should be, too much as it should be. His paranoia got to him. 

His fidget dropped to the floor, and he stared at it dully. Evan picked his stare up from his fingers and peaked at Connor, confused. The toy was fake, Connor was sure. He was fucking sure. Who set this up? Who's testing him? They think he doesn't know when something isn't real? Who the fuck do they think they are?! He stands up abruptly, and Evan looks up at him, starting to be startled. Is Evan fake too? 

He walks around the kitchen, searching through the microwave and fridge for a camera, microphone, something to give away that this was all a test. Who the fuck do they take Connor for? They think he's a psychopath?! Are they trying to experiment on him!? And to think they brought his boyfriend into it- he slams his fist into the counter, seething. 

“Connor! Connor, w-what's wrong?” Evan- fake Evan gets up from his chair fingers wiggling together. Connor can feel his blood pressure rising.

“You're what's fucking wrong you dumb ass! Where the fuck did you put Evan? Where is he!?” Connor screams. The robot Evan, the actor Evan’s eyes widen- he’s been caught, the gig is up- and he pulls his hands into his chest. The fake takes some deep breaths, seeming to decide something. 

“Connor. I'm not fake. I promise.” Connor glares. “That sounds like something a fake would say.” He counters, and he sees its face fall. 

“But the real Evan wouldn't lie to you. I'm right here.” the fake points at his heart, as though he's about to take a vow. How cheesy. “My name is Evan Hanson, I have no middle name and my father walked out on my family when I was 7.” It points at its cast. “I broke my arm-... jumping out of a tree. I was trying to commit suicide.” 

Connor stumbled. Evan hadn't told that to anyone except him. Did they squeeze that information out of him too? Did they-

“It was an oak tree at a volunteer working center I wanted to be at. After I knew I wasn't dead, all I wanted was for someone to come get me. No one came.” Evan- not Evan- continued. How the fuck? How would they know that?

Fake Evan approached him slowly, Connor didn't move. This was all weird, all weird and wrong and Connor wanted things to be right and where they belonged. Evan took his hand from the counter and ran his fingers over the knuckles soothingly. 

“All I’ve ever wanted was a friend to care I was there. I’m Evan Hanson. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3 am this is so bad


End file.
